Let Me Fall
by x3BrookeElizabeth
Summary: Three best friends go on a trip to Disney World. There's romance, drama, problems, and a whole lot of other stuff. It's going to be a summer to remember...
1. Hold On

**Hey, this is Brooke. This fic is mainly about 3 best friends who meet the Jonas Brothers. They go through the ups and downs of relationships, fights, and total drama. Hope you like. :) **

**  
Chapter 1: Hold on**

**Brooke's POV**

I walked down the street and sighed. Stupid friends and their stupid boyfriends and their stupid dates. What's wrong with me? Nothing, obviously, but I mean...ugh hold on, I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started like this... 

The final bell rang as millions of screaming teenagers ran through the halls of my high school.

"WOOOH!!! I screamed while standing outside the school with my two best friends, Grace and Miranda. For the whole summer we were going to Disney World with no one else except Miranda's dad. We had been waiting for this day to come for month, and were eager for it to finally happen.

"This is gonna be the best trip of our lives," Miranda said while waiting for her dad to pick us up. "I just can't believe after 5 months of planning the day is here, and we leave TONIGHT!" Her dad finally pulled up. We all loaded into the car and drove off to my house.

"Hurry, we need to catch the flight buy 7:30," her dad said. We all rushed up to my front door and knocked. My mom opened it and we all rushed up to my room. I grabbed the bag I had packed the night before and some extra clothes that didn't fit in the overload case.

"Jeez, how much do you need for three months?" Grace chuckled a little and gave me a weird look.

"You'd be surprised."

We left the room laughing, and made it down the stairs. "By mom, love you" I said while giving her a hug, and we soon left. Later we arrived at both Grace's and Miranda's houses' and did the same. We all hoped in the car once again but this time heading to the airport.

"Man, Disney World is far away guys" Grace said sounding a little worried.

"Yeah but it will be worth the trip, and it's gonna be so much fun!" I said, trying to reassure her.

"Besides you're with your best friends and Miranda's dad."

"Yeah everything will be fine as long as you don't get us kicked out of another restaurant just because you ask for diet water." Miranda said sarcastically. We all began to crack up.

"We're here," Miranda's dad said. All four of us made our way out of the car and inside the building, carrying our 50lb luggage cases. As Dawn got our tickets, the three of us went and sat down. A few minutes later, a nice, younger looking flight attendant came and asked to take our luggage for us; we handed them over and went to board the plane.

"Us three better be sitting next to each other, I'm not sitting next to some weird old guy for 7 hours." I said, trying to find the Lemon Heads I stuck in my pocket earlier.

"Row 35," Dawn said, motioning us to come and sit down.

"I call window seat!" Grace said, hurrying into the aisle. We sat down, getting adjusted and getting comfortable in the seats.

Several minutes later a lady came onto the intercom telling us to get ready for take off. The four of us buckled our seat belts and I held on to the arm rests, my nails digging into the fabric.

"You alright?" Grace asked curiously. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…I'm fine." I said, hesitant.

"Prepare for take off!" The plane started to rumble and shake.

"Hold on," said Miranda's dad. As far as I knew those were the last words I could remember...

**Well there's Chapter 1. Reviews are appreciated. :) **


	2. Disney World

**Hey, Brooke again, thanks for all the reviews. I had to delete the last chapter to edit it so thanks for al your patients. **

**Chapter 2 **

**Grace's POV **

I sat in my chair half asleep, I heard a loud noise and then a poking in my arm Miranda's dad was telling us to wake up.

"Had it been 7 hours already?" I thought to myself.

Miranda was poking at my arm trying to get me up.

"Ugh, what?" I groaned while trying to sit up. "What do you want?"

"I want you to get up." She said. "You fell asleep the whole trip."

I opened my eyes. The light coming from the windows was extremely bright though everything was blurry for a few moments. Brooke had already gotten up and was ready to go. Miranda and her dad just sat there staring at me while I looked for my coat. I stood up, my legs still weak, and made my way into the isle.

"Whoa!!" I shouted. The next thing I new I was laying on the dusty gray carpet of the aircraft. The sound of others and my friends' laughter filled the area.

"Are you all right?" Brooke said through giggles?

"Yea I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." I said weakly while trying to get up.

"That was a pretty hard fall, you sure you're okay?" Miranda's dad said.

I stood up, this time more aware of what was happening. I picked up my coat once more and followed my friends out the opening of the airplane.

Us four walked into the airport and looked for our luggage. Miranda's dad went to go get a taxi to pick us up.

"They better not have forgotten or lost my stuff" Brooke said sounding tired as well.

"I know they did that when I went to Arizona last summer" I said, but I guess it didn't help much. The machine turned and turned, finally our luggage came out and we headed to the taxi. Miranda's dad gave directions to the driver and off we went.

After 20 minutes we arrived at the hotel. Us three hurried to the front desk and asked the lady at the front desk and got the room key.

"Yes! 5th floor!!!" Brooke said excitedly. "I love being at the top"

"It makes me sick" Miranda said pointing to her stomach.

I laughed, and headed for the elevator. We stood in the machine and waited.

As soon as we felt the elevator go up, Brooke jumped and started to laugh.

"What are you doing? Miranda said giving her a weird look.

"Ha ha. Haven't you ever jumped while an elevator goes up?" she said through laughter.

"Umm, no" Miranda said grinning.

The doors started to open, we ran down the hall eager to see what the room looked like.

It took a minute to find the door and get in unlocked, considering how stupid we are.

When Brooke finally got the door opened an astonished look fell upon Miranda's face. The room was gorgeous. The walls were painted a light gold color, there were two king sized beds in the main room, the sheets were bright white and looked as if they were brand new. The pillows were extremely fluffy and bright white as well. The curtains were a light gold that matched the walls. In front of the beds were a fireplace and a TV hanging on the wall above it. Towards the back of the large room a small hall leading to the main bathroom and another room slightly smaller than the other one but still had two beds.

"I call main room!!" I called out while plopping on the humongous bed.

"I do too" Brooke said also plopping down but on the other bed.

"Oh sweet" Miranda yelled. Brooke and I went into the next room. Miranda was standing out on the balcony. Our room being so high up, you could see most of the amusement park.

"I call this room" Miranda said while closing the screen doors.

Her dad finally came into the into the room and started to unpack.

"Nice room, eh?" He said, setting the large bags onto the ground.

"How did you pay for this?" I said "it must have cost a fortune."

"Well we've been saving for a while." He said while unloading his last bag.

I sat up a little in my bed and looked at Brooke and Miranda, and then her dad.

"Hey, do you think we could go look around?" I said, smiling at my two best friends.

He said looking up.

I grabbed my jacket and we left the room.

"What do you guys want to do" Brooke said, heading to the elevator once more.

"I don't know" Miranda said, digging for the mints she put in her pocket earlier. "We could go see who is playing at the castle."

We walked out the doors of the hotel and headed of to the castle.

"Hey look Mickey." Brooke said running up to hug the large mouse.

"Wow Brooke…wow" I said, giving her a weird look.

"Who doesn't love Mickey Mouse?!?" She said through laughter.

Miranda ran up to the mouse too and gave it a big hug.

"Come on guys." I said, walking off to the castle.

Brooke and Miranda followed after me.

A few minutes later we reached the large castle. There was a huge crowd surrounding it.

"What's going on?" Miranda said looking confused.

"I don't know." I said giving her the same look.

I then noticed Brooke pointing to the stage.

"IS THAT THE JONAS BROTHERS????"


End file.
